Aaron Kein
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Red Beast Safari Ranger |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Beast Safari |casts = Ryan Potter |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Beast Safari Ranger |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Beast Safari Ranger (Gorilla Mode) |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Beast Safari Ranger (Whale Mode) (II) |-|4= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Beast Safari Ranger (Tri-Instinct Mode) }} Aaron Kein is the Red Beast Safari Ranger and later, alternatively, Red Beast Safari Ranger: Gorilla Mode, the second Red Beast Safari Ranger: Whale Mode '''and the '''Leader of the Beast Safari Rangers. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities *''TBA'' *Beastopian Power: TBA **'Keenest Eyesight': This elevated sense allows him able to see things at much greater distances or too small too see and perceive actions too quick for others to process. **'Jungle Strenght': Aaron's strength has been greatly enhanced to the point of being powerful enough to overpower a Sagittark team leader. **'Aquatic Swimming': He is able to swim and dive well in the deep sea. Forms - Instinct Mode= In Instinct mode form, Red Beast Safari Ranger gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Cube Safari Morpher *Cube Safari Blaster *Eagle Sword Zords *Eagle Cube Zord }} - Gorilla Mode= Red Beast Safari Ranger (Gorilla Mode) is Aaron's second Ranger form which he gains thanks to the gorilla Zoohuman, George, who transferred his Zoohuman power to him in order to save his life. Shane activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Shane can directly transform into Red Beast Safari Ranger (Gorilla Mode) from his civilian form. - Instinct Mode= In Instinct mode form, Red Beast Safari Ranger (Gorilla Mode)'s arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Eagle Sword like a vine. Arsenal *Cube Safari Morpher *Cube Safari Blaster *Eagle Sword Zords *Gorilla Cube Zord Attacks *''TBA'' }} - Whale Mode= Red Beast Safari Ranger (Whale Mode) is Aaron's third Ranger form which grants him the powers of a whale. Arsenal *Cube Safari Morpher *Whale Morpher Cannon *Cube Safari Blaster *Eagle Sword Zords *Whale Cube Zord Attacks *''TBA'' - Tri-Instinct Mode= Red Beast Safari Ranger (Tri-Instinct Mode) combines Red Beast Safari Ranger's 3 forms into one ultimate form with the power of the Earth. With it, he has the wings and flight capability of Red Beast Safari Ranger (Eagle), superhuman strength of Gorilla Mode, and ability to dive into the ground of Whale Mode. This form grants Aaron enough power to gain an edge over Shin Ginis in close-combat. Arsenal *Cube Safari Morpher *Whale Morpher Cannon *Cube Safari Blaster *Eagle Sword Mecha *Eagle Cube Zord *Gorilla Cube Zord *Whale Cube Zord Attacks *''TBA'' }} Notes * Aaron is the second Red Ranger of Asian origin, preceded by from . However, Aaron is the first asian Red Ranger chronologically, as Hyperforce takes place in 3016. * Aaron is the second Ranger to be a photographer since from . See Also * - counterpart in . Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Beast Safari Category:Ranger 1 Category:Beast Safari Rangers Category:Leader Category:PR Leaders Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Male